There is a need by organizations, such as businesses, to provide secure responses not only to an established customer, but also to an unregistered user or prospect. The prospect includes, for example, a unauthenticated visitor at a website who does not have an account with the organization associated with the website. The term “account” is not intended to be limiting and can apply to any type of record or documentation on the user, including, for example, in the context of a banking website, a credit card account, checking account, etc.
Although the capability to securely accept communications via the Internet may exist, there is not an effective and efficient way to reply to an unregistered prospect via the Internet in a secure form so that the prospect may remain anonymous. Therefore, private and/or confidential information is not included in replies to unregistered prospects via the Internet. Secure replies are limited to those registered users who have been authenticated and have an established account. Further, there is not an efficient and cost-effective way to incorporate existing infrastructure to provide the secure replies to the unregistered users.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for securely providing a reply via the Internet in response to an online submission made by an unregistered user or prospect.